<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Way. by abracadebora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108614">My Way.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abracadebora/pseuds/abracadebora'>abracadebora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Penny Dreadful (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abracadebora/pseuds/abracadebora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this will a tad ooc because i want to, just saying</p><p>this is a continuation(kinda) to MonumentFortheDead’s fic Sanctuarium(which you should really read cause it’s holy and definitely much better than what you’re about to read)</p><p>also it’s my first smut so keep that in mind and ps be nice, im sensitive </p><p>Anyways, enjoy :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanessa Ives/Dr. Florence Seward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonumentForTheDead/gifts">MonumentForTheDead</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//</p><p>"Good morning, Ms. Ives. Dr. Seward is almost done with her appointment, she'll see you in a minute." Vanessa nodded and took a seat in one of the chairs, waiting for her turn to go in.</p><p>This was her ninth appointment with the Doctor and her fourth since they started her hysteria treatment, which had been working wonders, although….she felt more and more like they weren't just mere treatments anymore, she'd been enjoying them a little too much, she simply couldn't get Florence out of her mind.</p><p>She had, on occasion, caught herself thinking of her soft hands touching her body and the kisses she'd plant on her neck as she pleasured herself late at night when she had trouble sleeping. She had begun to look forward to her sessions just to have the Dr.'s fingers inside her. She felt whole, happy even, to have the older woman pleasure her….she needed something more.</p><p>…</p><p>"Ms. Ives?", The secretary called her in a loud tone, taking Vanessa away from her thoughts.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"She's ready for you, ma'am.", He informed calmly.</p><p>"Oh, of course, thank you.", She made her way to the door, smiling as she opened the door, her eyes gazing over Dr. Seward lighting her cigar. She took a seat in front of her.</p><p>"Hello, Ms. Ives. How are you today?"</p><p>…</p><p>"Thank you." She looked up as the alienist handed her a cream coloured handkerchief to dry her tears. She leaned back on the chair, watching as Florence poured two glasses of brandy, offering one to her. She took it, gulping it down all at once. She heard the older woman chuckle at her action, bringing a soft smile to her face.</p><p>“Ready?”<br/>
“Yes.”, She responded quickly, following the doctor toward the door of the so familiar parlor.</p><p>Florence made her way to the fireplace, kneeling down to light it as per usual, this time though, she was not met by a half naked young woman staring at her with hungry eyes, but rather by a still fully clothed Vanessa sitting on the couch, seeming a tad too nervous given how many times she’d seen her naked form.</p><p>“Anything wrong, Ms. Ives?...Would you like to postpone the session?”, Her voice carried a worried tone, she let herself move closer to the woman, but still far enough to be professional.</p><p>“No, nothing wrong. I-I’d like to…”, Vanessa took a deep breath. “I’d like to do it differently this time… my treatment. I’d like to do it my way.”<br/>
Dark brown eyes met hers with confusion. “I- Have I been doing something that is not to your liking?’, She began to worry the girl had not been properly satisfied as she thought she had.</p><p>“Oh, no, it’s not at all, I just feel like one should change it up a bit...from time to time. You told me to break the cycle yourself, remember Dr.?”, Vanessa felt courage bursting through her veins as she waited for a response from the shorter woman.</p><p>“I suppose you’re right, a change is always good. Very well, how would you like it to play out?”</p><p>…</p><p>Vanessa moved closer to the alienist. “Excuse me.”, She started unbuttoning the olde woman’s thick, dark coat slowly, her breath heavy, making sure to look at her as she did so, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. She slid the coat off of her carefully, caressing her arms softly, placing it on the couch behind her.</p><p>Florence’s mind was rushing. She knew exactly what was about to happen, she knew it was extremely unprofessional and possibly dangerous to let the girl make love to her but….she couldn’t help it, she had been burning and longing for her touch since day one and now she wanted her. If she still had a rational side inside her, it completely vanished -or she chose to ignore it, rather- as soon as the girls soft, slender fingers started slowly undoing her cravat and unbuttoning her dark grey blouse. She wanted her, needed her even. She knew this wouldn’t end well for her and that Vanessa most likely wanted her because of how much she resembled her ancestor, according to the girl herself….she didn’t care. She wanted it, and knew she wouldn’t regret it.</p><p>Vanessa pulled Florence's blouse from her skirt, taking it off of her. She stopped in her tracks to admire the woman’s corseted figure, planting a soft kiss on her neck receiving a whimper sort of moan as a response, making her smile as she felt her melt at her touch.</p><p>Dr. Seward unbuttoned her skirt, letting it fall to the floor, the cold air of the room hitting her skin making her shiver slightly. Vanessa walked around her, undoing the lacing on her lover’s corset and throwing it on the floor before hugging her from behind.Only then she noticed how tense the alienist was, she softly kissed her covered shoulder.</p><p>“You’re tense…. do you want to st-”</p><p>“I’m not young like you anymore Ms. I-, Vanessa.”, She hesitated, calling her by her last name feeling redundant to her now, given their current situation. “My body is not….as beautiful as it once was. I now have wrinkles everywhere, and scars. Just….be ready if you really want to do this.”</p><p>"I want you Florence. Just as you are. I want you.”, The older woman smiled hearing her name in her lover’s voice. She leaned her head on Vanessa’s shoulder, taking one of her hands and placing it on her right breast.</p><p>“Then take me”, The usual stern tone in her voice gone as she half begged in a low whisper. Vanessa sucked on her neck, making sure to do it hard enough to leave a mark as she squeezed her lover’s tender breasts.</p><p>She turned the shorter woman around, kissing her and softly cupping her face as Florence unbuttoned her coat. After what felt like five seconds Vanessa found herself in only her slip,her body pressed against her lover’s. She took her slip off first eyeing Florece as her eyes scanned her body with hunger. Florence pulled her back into a hungry kiss, her hands travelled around the young woman’s body, feeling every inch of her milky white skin like her life depended on it.<br/>
She mindlessly took off her slip as they gasped for air, avinding Vanessa’s gaze on her body. Vanessa lifted her chin, making her look at her. “You’re beautiful”,Florence smiled.<br/>
She desperately pressed their bodies together, the skin to skin contact making her moan on the back of her throat.</p><p>Vanessa lifted up the shorter woman, smiling through the kiss as she felt her legs wrap around her bare waist, she took advantage of the position, grabbing Florence’s ass, pulling her closer as she made her way to the familiar litter, a gush of satisfaction filling her up as her lover whimpered at her touch.</p><p>She softly placed Florence on the cushioned fabric, kissing her face and trailing warm, wet kisses down her neck making her way to her left breast, sucking it slowly, looking up at her lover as she softly nipped the rosy bud. Florence gasped and looked down at her, pressing her hand to Vanessa's head, encouraging her to continue. "Do it again" her voice almost a whisper.</p><p>She did just that, nipping it harder this time making Florence let out a low moan that made her very aware of the heat building up at her core.<br/>
She continued kissing down her body, her lover's moans growing more impatient, stopping at her lower stomach, moving to her thighs, pressing light kisses to the soft skin -as she worked with her hand on her lover's breast- getting dangerously close to her core.<br/>
"Jesu- Vanessa please don't tease" she pleaded as she planted a kiss just above her clit.</p><p>Vanessa chuckled and helped her lay down on the litter, she made herself comfortable, pulling Florence closer to her and caressing the inside of her thighs, lightly scratching them as she leaned closer. Florence arched her back when she felt the younger woman softly blow on her clit before feeling her flat tongue run up her pussy lightly brushing on her clit. "Oh- g- fuck yes, there"</p><p>Vanessa ran her tongue on her lover's bud working soft, slow circles around it, her moans echoing around the rooms, it was a sound she sure could get used to.<br/>
Florence felt her pleasure building up, she placed her hand on her lover's head, tangling her fingers on the messed up bun, pressing her lips harder on her core, her hips bucking up to meet her moves.</p><p>"Vane- sweet lord YES, f-faster honey", Vanessa quickly obliged, quickening her moves as she massaged her lover's hips."I- I'm cl-clos-FUCK Vanessa yes, right there" she felt Florence pull her hair, it hurt her but she couldn't care less, she was making love to Florence, she was making her hers, she was perfect. Her Florence.</p><p>The alienist reached her heights, her legs failing and trembling, her whole body felt like mush, she'd never felt something so incredible in her life, the tips of her fingers were tingling as she came down, pulling Vanessa up, cupping her face and looking into her eyes. She smiled and softly kissed her, tasting herself on her lips, Vanessa was careful and tender in the kiss, softly caressing the skin on her neck.</p><p>Florence ran her tongue on Vanessa's neck down to her clavicle, placing a soft bite on the skin. She watched as the pale skin turned slightly red from it. She started making her way with her hands to the girl's entrance when she stopped her. "No, I have something in mind" a playful smirk on her face.</p><p>"Oh?, Very well then. Show me.", Florence was amused.<br/>
She watched as Vanessa got on top of her, placing her leg in between hers, moving up her leg. She placed her pussy on hers. Vanessa closed her eyes at the feeling, letting out a quiet moan. She started moving up and down. </p><p>"Look at me?", Florence asked. Vanessa looked deep into her eyes as she moved slowly.</p><p>Her movements became faster as she felt Florence move with her, it was becoming harder to keep her eyes open, the pleasure bursting through her, but she kept them open, watching her lover arch her back and let out silent moans.</p><p>"I'm gett- close" She warned between whimpers.</p><p>"Me too"</p><p>Florence opened her eyes to watch Vanessa cum on top of her, her breasts moved beautifully with each thrust. She rolled her head back, her mouth agape, her body started trembling. Florence reached her climax once again, gripping one of Vanessa's arms as she trembled. Vanessa followed, her body giving out from the pleasure. </p><p>"F-Florence…."</p><p>…</p><p>Vanessa layed next to Florence, hugging her body, she pulled her closer smiling as she felt the older woman press a soft kiss to her forehead.<br/>
Florence's mind was rushing. She'd said her name, for the first time, she felt loved, seen. A question popped up on her "Did she mean it?" . She didn't quite know what it meant, but she needed to know.</p><p>"Vanessa?"</p><p>"Yes?", She could hear the smile on her voice.</p><p>"You...you said my name." She hesitated.</p><p>"I did."</p><p>"......did you mean it?" She finally asked, she didn't know what she'd do if she said no.</p><p>Vanessa paused, thinking of what to say, thinking if she had, in fact, meant it. She had.<br/>
She looked up at Florence. "I did. Florence, I…", She looked back down, she couldn't say it, she was afraid she'd lose her too.</p><p>Florence felt tears well up in her eyes. She was hers. Now and forever. Hers.</p><p>"I love you too", she said in a whisper.</p><p>Vanessa smiled and held her closer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>